Me Compré un Amigo
by Anniih
Summary: Manuel, cansado de que todos se burlen de no tener amigos  aunque los tiene, pero no es así , se compra un amigo en una tienda extraña. Su amigo le cambia la manera de ver las cosas, le ayuda en todo... Resumen adentro  ArgentinaxChile, Universo Alterno


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. Y Latin Hetalia a la comunidad.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Shonen-ai. Juego de tiempos. Puede que Manuel me haya quedado Ooc. Y…eso.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Mención Chile + Colombia/Catalina.

**Dedicado:** Para Solitudely. Espero que te sea lindo...

**Resumen:** Manuel, cansado de que todos se burlen de no tener amigos _(aunque los tiene, pero no es así)_, se compra un amigo en una tienda extraña. **Su** amigo le cambia la manera de ver las cosas, le ayuda en todo, pero Manuel se cansa y lo manda a la mierda. Nunca pensó que su amistad con esa **cosa **llamada Martín llegaría tan lejos.

Me quedó más largo de lo que yo pensaba…

._.

* * *

><p><strong>Me Compré un Amigo<strong>

**.-.**

Cierra el cuaderno al terminar la clase. Con su semblante común guarda sus pertenencias con toda tranquilidad. Se pone de pie cogiendo su mochila, saliendo del aula. Al poner un pie afuera, le llama Miguel ofreciéndole salir este día, a una fiesta, a tomar para disfrutar de su juventud. Manuel niega, no le gusta salir en los días de semana, menos cuando tiene miles de proyectos de la universidad. Bien, Miguel no le queda otra que aceptar, pero Julio decide burlarse por no tener ganas de salir, tratándolo _un poco_ de autista.

―Mira Miguel, es Manuel, el que no tiene amigos ―dice surcando los labios―. Si sigues así vas a terminar solo por el resto de tu amargada vida. Pareces un anciano.

El chileno frunce el ceño, guardando las ganas de contestarle. No se dejaría llevar por sus burlas. No tiene para que malgastar sus palabras ni su tiempo. _"No lo pesques Manuel, no lo pesques"_, y da media vuelta, despidiéndose.

Caminando por el pasillo, bajando las escalaras, le sigue repitiendo las oraciones del boliviano. Es tan irritante el hermano de Miguel, ¿cómo puede soportarlo? Seguramente está acostumbrado.

Bien, que no quiera salir hoy, no significa que será un viejo amargado. No parece un anciano, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. Es joven y apuesto, le queda toda una vida por delante para disfrutar como se debe, solo que ahora su mente se concentra en sola misión, sus estudios. ¿Tan complicado es para que no entiendan? De repente se da unos gustos para salir con sus amigos…con Francisco. El ecuatoriano es su amigo, así que no está solo como algunos piensan. Oh sí, también está Arthur, ese inglés le cae tan bien, comparten muchas cosas en común, hasta parece como si fueran hermanos separados al nacer. A Manuel le dio nervio al solo recordar esos parecidos.

¿Ven? No se encuentra solo. Tiene dos amigos. Pero… ¿Qué tan amigos son? ¿Qué es un amigo?

Sube al autobús y se sienta buscando su i-pod para poder escuchar su música, dejar su mente libre. Busca en su lista de reproducción, y apunta a "La Ley".

¿Alguna vez le ha contado algo íntimo a ellos? Lo máximo que ha contado es sobre su niñez y los gustos "raros" que tiene, hasta contar que cree en la magia y los seres extraños, mitológicos. Pero no más. ¿Por qué? Porque no necesita contarlo. Tampoco quiere revelar toda su vida, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Él puede salir perfectamente solo de un hoyo, no necesita de nadie para que le ayude, y lo demuestra aunque sabe que es odioso en ese aspecto. Es su orgullo, el que siempre va sobre todas las cosas. Entonces…ellos dos no vendrían ser amigos, solamente compañeros. Ya que un amigo es parte de ti, el que te conoce, es como tú sin pertenecer a tu lazo sanguíneo. Es el que te hace reír, el que conoce tus defectos y tus virtudes, te critica cuando te equivocas y luego te hace sentir bien, el que celebra tus triunfos, el que tiene todo el tiempo para escucharte, el que te cuida más que cualquiera cosa. Es como tus dedos, como tu sombra…

Sí, ya basta. Es suficiente. ¿Por qué tiene que pensar en esas tonterías, por la cresta? Cuando llegue a casa se dará un cabezazo contra la pared de su cuarto.

Mira la ventana. Recoge sus cosas y baja del autobús. Entra a su casa y…primero va hacerse un té, todo esto lo tiene cansado. Ah, y lo de golpearse la cabeza, lo dejará para otro día.

Al servirse una taza de té, se va su habitación. Deja la taza en el escritorio para encender su notebook. Espera unos segundos mientras mira la grandiosa presentación de Windows, dándole la bienvenida. Una vez que está todo listo, entra a revisar su Facebook. Al parecer no hay mucha movilidad. Nada novedoso, solo una conversación entre María y Alfred, se están insultado con todo. Y ve que alguien se mete a calmarlos, es Catalina, la hermana de María, ni así funciona.

En fin, no hay mucho por acá. Se dirige al Twitter. Es igual. Bosteza, estira los brazos y se acomoda en la silla. Da un sorbo a su té y sigue navegando en internet, a ver si encuentra algo bueno.

―Juegos…juegos…propagandas… ¿Eh? ―encuentra algo extraño en esas propagandas que aparecen en un cuadrito de una página de juegos. Pestañea y entrecierra la mirada. Debe estar seguro que su vista se encuentre bien―. Es una broma…

―Se ve interesante. ―una vocecita aparece de la nada. El castaño conoce su voz y no se inmute en tomarle mucha atención.

―Para ti será interesante ―se queda pegado en la pantalla. Enseguida corre la vista a un lado, viendo a una lechuza blanca sobre el escritorio, acostándose, fijando su vista en el humano―. Cuidado.

― ¿Por qué no entras? Tengo curiosidad. ―la ave se asoma a ver la pantalla.

―Yo no. ―se vuelve a negar jugando con el mouse.

―Te daré un regalo. ―le insiste con sus dotes mágicos.

―Me has dicho siempre lo mismo y nunca lo cumples, Coo*. ―lo mira de reojo, un poco lastimado, obviamente actuando.

―Esta vez sí. ―dice simple dando un salto elevando sus alas al mueble de al lado que por poco vota la lámpara.

― ¡Cuidado con eso! ―exclama preocupado por la lámpara.

―No pasó nada, todo bien.

―Quédate en el suelo ―le aconseja Manuel, pero aquel ser no le caso. Suspira sin más remedio regresando a lo suyo, frente al computador. Mira fijamente la página donde está metido. Lee la información―. Comprar un amigo. Qué raro. ¿Eso existe?

―Supe hace poco que han salido empresas de ese tipo, te compras un amigo ―menciona el animalito místico captando la atención de su amo―. Puedes elegir como te gustaría, te muestran las fotos de las personas que hay y describen su personalidad. Eso sí, que tienen un tiempo para tenerlo como amigo. Puede ser un mes, dos meses, depende cuanto pagues.

―Interesante ―murmura y se pregunta cómo diablos Coo sabe de eso. Da igual. Se echa para atrás sostenido en la silla y se cruza de brazos―. Obviamente no necesito de un amigo. Tengo a Francisco y a Arthur. Además, si estuviera tan solo y amargado, jamás hubiese tenido una novia. Catalina… ―sonríe. Enseguida se da cuenta que no es bueno recordar, se sacude la cabeza― ¡No, no! Ya es pasado. Mierda…se me olvida que el Pancho es su hermano…da lo mismo.

Coo se le queda mirando totalmente interrogante pensando si Manuel está loco por hablar de más, o se da cuenta. Si tan solo supiera que se ha puesto a pensar en todo lo de comprar o no un amigo, pensará realmente que debe ir al psicólogo o un orientalista. Todo para sanar la cabeza del chileno.

Y en verdad…Manuel tiene un dilema mental: "_Bien, hagamos que me compro este amigo… Tengo una idea. Soy bakan. Si me compro un amigo, el cual no lo necesito, callaré a todos, sobre todo a Julio. Pasaremos todo el rato juntos, solo para aparentar. ¡Sí, soy bakan!"_

Repentinamente el joven sonríe en modo de triunfo al ideal todo su plan maestro. Sus ojos brillan.

―…Loco. ―pronuncia para sí mismo la ave que sigue sobre el mueble, sin ser escuchado por el castaño quien arrastra el mouse llevando la flechita hacia "contáctanos o dirección".

― ¿Qué dice? ―va leyendo― Debo ir a esta dirección… Mañana iré después de la universidad.

Y de esa manera se propone comprar un amigo sin que nadie lo detenga.

* * *

><p>―…Terrorífico.<p>

Como había dicho ayer, al salir de clases se fue directo a la tienda. Quedó parado al frente de las puertas de bellos gravados y magnifico barniz que brillan gracias a luz del día. La puerta es bonita, pero Manuel traga saliva al no tener un buen presentimiento cuando salga de la tienda. Pues, el nombre de cuyo lugar no le da confianza, las ventanas están polarizadas. Cree que puede ser por…bueno…un niño no puede ver eso, ¿no? No saber que se puedan comprar amigos o porque esos "amigos" no son muy bonitos que digamos.

Ay no…

¿Y si son feos? ¡¿Horribles? Pero…vio las fotos de algunos que están disponibles, no eran feos, eran…normales. Gente, rostros normales. O también puede ser para hacer propaganda y atraer la gente. ¡Malditos empresarios y toda la cosa esa que engañan a la gente como Manuel!

―No seas gallina y entra. ―le dice Coo que lo acompaña para darle ánimos, aunque sus palabras significan lo contrario.

―No te pedí que me siguieras. ―espeta el chileno.

―Solo soy producto de tu imaginación. Vamos, ve. ―le da un empujoncito con su cabecita contra la pierna del chico, ayudándolo en entrar a la tienda. Si por alguna circunstancia percibe malas vibras allá dentro, saldría corriendo primero, ni loco en quedarse en acompañar a su dueño.

González entra. Inspecciona con la vista sin mover un músculo y dando la espalda a la puerta. Necesita estar seguro antes de caminar por todo el pasillo. Uhm, no ve nada extraño aparte de ventanas de vidrio donde hay gente…parecen maniquís. Nota una chica encerrada en unos de esos ventanales. Tiene los ojos cerrados y… ¿lo que está adentro es agua? ¿Conservan esas cosas con agua? Ahora sí que le está dando miedo. Es como si estuviera en esas películas que se trata de un científico loco queriendo hacer mutaciones.

¿Debería salir corriendo?

―Buenas tarde joven, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Manuel da un sobresalto al escuchar a la mujer que trabaja en la tienda, olvidando la mitad de sus ideas acerca del sitio. Le queda observando como idiota sin saber que decir. No conoce nada de aquí, ¿Cómo iba a pedir un amigo? Tiene que improvisar o algo así para no parecer intimidado.

―Em…yo… ―gran avance― No es como si lo necesitara…quiero probar…

―Todos dicen lo mismo, no se preocupe ―le dice amablemente la atendedora―. Puede entrar en confianza. ¿Necesita comprar un amigo? ―le sonríe para tomar su confianza, es su trabajo después de todo.

―S-Sí… ―se siente estúpido y un tanto urgido en comprarse un…amigo. Ahora odia decir a la mayoría de las personas "Cómprate un amigo" o "Cómprate una isla".

―Pase por aquí por favor ―le indica la joven, pidiéndole que le siga en su recorrido por la tienda. El chileno puede ver que no es el único _weón_ que anda comprando lo mismo. Es una suerte―. Tenemos de muchas personalidades, también en apariencia. ¿Cómo lo desea usted? ―pregunta sin detenerse.

―Uhm…da igual ―responde sin estar alegre en llevarse una persona a la casa―. Bueno, tal vez que no me haga irritar tanto, me carga la gente así. ―pero después de todo, sin darse cuenta va entrando en confianza con la mujer.

― ¿Lo desea alegre, capaz de hacerle sonreír? ―le sigue preguntando y caminando a la vez.

―Eh, sí. ―acierta observando a dónde piensan llegar. De repente se detienen frente a esos ventanales que había visto al entrar, pero son otras personas.

― ¿Cómo es usted, joven? ―ella da media vuelta, mirando fijamente al muchacho sin intimidarlo o cualquier sentimiento de inseguridad.

Manuel piensa antes de contestar. Junta un poquito las cejas.

―No me gusta depender de nadie, ni contar mis cosas ―mete las manos en los bolsillo, casi un gesto de desprecio―. Algunos dicen que suelo ser amargado.

―Un chiquillo orgulloso y conservador ―no elimina la sonrisa―. Tengo al amigo que necesita. Por aquí por favor.

¿Caminar otra vez? ¿La tienda que tan grande es? Se pregunta el castaño hastiándose con todo esto. Lo único que quiere es comprarse un puto amigo o maniquí de quien sea, hasta una mina rica le sirve, pero que sea para taparles la boca a esos imbéciles. ¡No vino a pasear!

Doblan por un pasillo y al fin llegan. La mujer le representa a su amigo.

― ¿Él? ―pestaña sin creer lo que está dentro del ventanal, como si respirara agua― ¿Por qué está…?

Quiere saber desde hace rato por qué esos maniquís yacen respirando agua. No entiende nada. La chica se da el gustoso trabajo de explicarle comenzando que quizás el joven no leyó toda la información encontrada en la página en la sección "¿Quiénes somos?". Explica que son "amigos" robots creados y programados para la gente que necesite de una buena amistad o no tenga amigos. Y que se encuentran cubiertos por un material parecido a la piel, incluso al tocar.

De verdad, Manuel cree que está una película por ver que ese chico rubio es robots. ¿Los crearon los japoneses? Ellos siempre andan con su robótica del futuro.

No obstante, eso no es todo. Le explica del por qué están sumergidos en el agua, para conservarlos y mantenerlos en funcionamiento.

―Su nombre es Martín ―le comienza a dar la información tomando la atención del chico―. Es muy alegre, te puede hacer reír, y cuando estés en problemas, no duda en ayudarte. Eso así, que a veces suele hacer cosas sin pensarlas. Tiene un carácter infantil, pero es maduro ―lo menos que quiere González es alguien inmaduro―. Le gustan mucho las chicas. Es un Don Juan. ―bueno, por lo menos no suena mal lo último, podrían salir a una fiesta y salir con unas chicas.

Aun así…

― ¿Y quiere que **eso** sea mi amigo? ―no está del todo convencido. Cliente difícil.

―Se lo recomiendo ―debe ganarle o la despedirán por perder un cliente―. Es uno de los mejores que tenemos, ha dado buenos resultados. ―no miente.

―Uhm… ―entrecierra los ojos oscuros. Se fija en el individuo del ventanal, ese Martín que espera que no le cause problemas en su vida. Luego mira la trabajadora, mientras tanto Coo se arma de paciencia a que acepte de una vez, por suerte nadie lo puede ver― Está bien. Lo compró.

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Es su primer día de trabajo!

― ¿Por cuántos días, semanas o meses lo quiere tener? ―pregunta rápidamente.

―Con dos meses me basta. ―dice para enseguida sentir las manos femeninas sobre las suyas. La chica le agradece diciéndole que es su primer día de trabajo y que no se arrepentirá en comprar un amigo para los dos meses. Posteriormente le pide su dirección, número de teléfono y nombre completo para mandar a Martín a la casa de Manuel. Llegará en tres horas más a su casa. Y como dato, la mujer le aconseja que si llega a tener problemas con su producto no dudara en avisarles, hasta tiene fecha de garantía.

Wow, la tienda no era tan mala como pensó.

Teniendo todo listo, se despiden. Manuel…no quiere admitir que está contento por su cometido, solamente se dirige a la salida y se va sin poder escuchar a la atendedora. Ella se le olvidó relatarle más información, a lo mejor no era tan importante. Que…Martin posee acento argentino.

* * *

><p>Estaba totalmente ansioso sin reconocerlo en esperar su caja con la curiosidad si su nuevo amigo vendría completito o habría que armarlo. Lo menos que quería era armarlo. Por suerte lo armaron los sujetos que trajeron miles de cajas desde un camión, pues ni loco armaría un cuerpo.<p>

Y ahí está, frente a sus ojos. Sentado en la orilla de la cama sin estar encendido. El supuesto robot es de cabellos rubios donde sóbrele un rizo al medio que marca su partidura. La piel es blanquecina. Los ojos, todavía no los ve. Los tiene cerrado, necesita que lo prendan para ver su color.

Manuel lee las instrucciones con sumo cuidado de no equivocarse en hacerle un corte circuito. Se acerca a él, colocándose detrás de la espalda. Le levanta la camiseta…según el manual.

― ¿Cómo funciona esta wea? ―con sus palabras "delicadas" busca un botoncito azul― ¿Aquí? ―presiona, y se escucha los sonidos de ser rubio avisando…― ¡Conchetumare! ―…que despierta haciendo que Manuel sobresalte asustado.

― ¡Hola, che! ―exclama contento con ver a alguien nuevo, hasta le toma las manos. Está emocionado.

Manuel, desconcertado susurra el "_che"_ que dijo Martín. No es verdad, no puede creer que tenga acento argentino. ¡Lo estafaron!

―Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Martín ―sin darse cuenta del estado del castaño, se presenta―. Me podés llamar Martín, Martincito, Martuncho, Tincho, como gustes, che.

Al parecer no es del todo una estafa. De verdad que el rubio es alegre. Le parece un poco, solo un poco graciosa esa actitud, mientras procesa lo acontecido.

―Em…Martín… ―pronuncia el nombre del invitado.

― ¿Sí? ―no lo suelta ni le deja que siga hablando― ¿Cómo te llamás?

―José Manuel.

― ¿Te puedo llamar Manu?

―Sí…supongo que no hay problema.

― ¡Seremos buenos amigos! ―exclama de la nada desorientando más a González, sacudiendo sus manos de arriba abajo sin parar― Seré tu mejor amigo Manu, te lo aseguro.

Martín sigue con la sonrisa, una sonrisa de confianza que puede estar por horas ahí pegada sin que nadie se la elimine ni con la más triste historia.

Manuel sigue desconcertado pero un poco. Ya va volviendo en sí al sentir que las manos extrañas están tibias. Raramente tibias. ¿No se supone que el rubio es un robot? No poseen temperatura. Es extraño. Sin embargo, lo más extraño aun, que sintió una conexión sin explicación. Un escalofrío. Una corriente viajando por todo su cuerpo.

Y esa piel del rostro, de sus manos, de su cuerpo, le es tan real que le da miedo. No. No es miedo, es intriga. Un sentimiento de que no sabe mucho de Martín o de la tienda.

…

Y concluye…

Esto parece Inteligencia Artificial.

* * *

><p>Los días pasan. Las semanas pasan. Manuel le pidió a Martín que dormiría en la habitación de al lado. Le dio instrucciones sobre de no entrar al baño entre las seis y siete de la mañana ya que a esas horas se baña y se alista para ir a la universidad. También que no metiera ni un solo ruido si se encontrase estudiando, o lo pagaría caro. Bueno, Manuel tenía muchas reglas en la casa, y la más importante para él: la hora de la once. Mala suerte si a Martín no le gustaba mucho el té. Pero en su casa, se toma sí o sí el té, y mejor si es con sopaipillas pasadas.<p>

El de acento argentino no hizo mucho caso. Pidió la dirección del supermercado más cerca y se compró todo lo necesario para tomar mate. Martín, con eso, era feliz.

Y como lo días van pasando, el chileno no tiene muchos inconvenientes con el de orbes verdes. Ninguno. Quizás unos cuantos. Comenzaron entablar conversaciones sobre sus vidas, pero no mucho, Manuel aun no le tiene mucha confianza, vamos, si solo se conocen unos días. En cambio Martín aunque no fuera humano, relataba anécdotas cuando tenía este mismo trabajo de ser amigos de otros, sin contar sus problemas, es confidencial, parte del trabajo. Únicamente cuenta lo que sucede a él, cosas tontas, como tropezarse con un palo, la vez que un niño le golpeó por haber pisado accidentalmente su muñeco de acción; cosas de ese estilo. Ah, y contó que la empresa crean robot con acentos e idiomas diferentes. Hasta contó que en la misma tienda había una brasilera y una uruguaya. Manuel, se maldice por no comprar la brasilera. ¡¿Cómo tan…? Tonto. Por lo menos Manuel ya sabe algo de Martín. En cambio Martín, no sabe mucho de Manuel. Con suerte sabe que estudia ingeniería en sonido y no tiene muchas amistades. Tal vez muchos conocidos y compañeros, pero no amigos.

Pues bien, es el día de clases…que se va terminando gracias al cielo. El castaño se despide de sus compañeros viendo que el argentino lo ha venido a buscar como se lo pidió días antes, solo para que vean que sí tiene amigos. Curva los labios.

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunta Miguel señalando al sujeto rubio que yace en las puertas de la universidad.

―Un amigo. ―responde Manuel con toda naturalidad.

― ¿Bromeas?

―No. ―le corta enseguida, no tiene todo el tiempo para charlar, debe estudiar ¡odia estudiar! Por lo menos consiguió algo éste día, cerrarles la boca con su amigo― Nos vemos mañana, chao.

Manuel los deja. Miguel le dice a Francisco que lo cambió de amigo. El segundo suelta una risilla amistosa queriendo decir que no le importa demasiado, pues el chileno puede tener otros amigos como cualquier persona, no es algo que debiera privarse. Al ecuatoriano no le afecta, se alegra que Manuel haya entendido que no es bueno estar solo y depender de uno mismo cuando necesite de otra mano (eso piensa). Surca una sonrisa, pregunta por Arthur para que se entere de la noticia y lo encuentras dándose de cabezazos. Miguel y Francisco no entienden por qué lo hace. Les da exactamente lo mismo.

Manuel en la caminata busca las monedas para pagar el autobús. Martín posa la mano en su hombro diciendo que no hay necesitad de que pague, que él lo hará, hasta quiere llevarle la mochila. Vaya, servicial salió el robot amigo. Sencillo, lo deja ser, y no es para que se vaya más cómodo…

Al llegar a casa Martín sigue siendo amable ofreciendo en prepararle una taza de té para que descanse un poco antes de estudiar. Manuel no tiene problemas. Al tomar su té rápidamente se dirige a su habitación. El rubio lo sigue con curiosidad, quiere ver si puede servir de algo para que le vaya bien en el examen, pero el castaño le pide que necesita estar solo. El mayor pide entrar mostrando la expresión más pura, casta, de un niñito pidiendo algo para comer, diciendo que no dirá ni una sola palabra, que se quedará como momia para no interrumpirlo. Al fin y al cabo el menor acepta. Lo deja entrar. El rubio se sienta en la cama. El castaño en una silla frente al escritorio donde encima se sitúa su cuaderno y un par de libros.

Pasan los minutos. Todo en silencio. El robot amigo ahora se encuentra recostado en la cama observando divertidamente el techo. Oh si, está que se muere por tanta diversión junta en una sola habitación. Toma energía y se sienta. Mira al individuo que yace totalmente concentrado. Se pregunta por qué tanta concentración, ¿acaso el examen lo tiene mañana? ¿A última hora estudiando? Si no mal recuerda, Manuel le mencionó algo relacionado con eso, que suele hacer las cosas a última hora y no es porque no quiera, es…el tiempo. Ja, claro.

― ¿Te ayudo? ―se ofrece el de cabellos rubios. El otro le pide silencio― Mañana tenés el examen. No tengo problemas en ayudarte ―otra le pide que se calle, pero no hace caso―. Es mejor estudiar de a dos. ¿Siempre estudiás solo? Por eso no te va bien.

―Tú. ―hasta que al fin Manuel lo espeta con la mirada.

Martín sonríe. ―Apuesto que si te ayudo te irá divino. Andá, di que sí. Si te va mal, me golpeás. ¿Dale?

González se encuentra en un problema. ¿Estudiar con él? Pero ni si quiera sabe de qué se trata lo que tiene que estudiar. Total, acepta. Puede que tenga razón si le va bien el examen. ¡Ojo! Que solo lo hará por el examen, nada más.

Martín se pone de pie. Toma el cuaderno del estudiante universitario y arranca una hoja en blanco. Con ella hace un abanico. El castaño, todavía en la silla, se pregunta para qué mierda quiere un abanico de papel.

Entonces, Martín procede a ser una especie de profesor particular.

―Decime que es la Ley Mu. ―ordena mientras camina de un lado para otro leyendo la materia. Hasta puede apostar que él mismo se aprenderá todo.

―Am…creo que es… ―hace el intento en recordar― Es el sistema de cuantificación logarítmica de una señal de audio…y tiene que ver algo con la voz humana, ¡Arg! ¡Oye! ―cuando gritó, ya sabe para qué es el abanico de Martín. Cada vez que se equivoque, recibirá un abanicazo en la cabeza, en el cuello y en el hombro.

Después de eso, Martín prefiere que repita cuando vaya leyendo, no obstante no significa que se detendrá con su abanico de papel. Todo sea por su amigo, y esperará que algún día de lo agradezca…si es que le va bien en el examen.

* * *

><p>En el examen a Manuel le fue muy bien. Nunca se lo imaginó. De verdad que estudiar con alguien ayuda mucho, tal vez debería hacerlo más seguido. Y como le fue de maravillas, no tuvo otra que agradecerle a Martín, aunque se salvó de que lo golpeara con el maldito abanico de papel en el cuello. Primero le agradeció mascullando. Le daba timidez. No, solamente se encogía un poquito. No le hacían sinceras las palabras por lo que tuvo que respirar tranquilo, que solo es agradecimiento, nada del otro mundo, donde muchas personas agradecen a otras por ayudar. Es cosa de bajar el orgullo. Y se lo agradece sincero, con una leve sonrisa. Al segundo después, siente los brazos del argentino rodeando su cuerpo. Al parecer se alegró en haber ayudado, pero…Manuel…él se encontraba paralizado. Pudiera haberlo golpeado en ese momento, pero no quiso. Antes de actuar pensó si debería o no. No era necesario, no era malo que un amigo le abrazara por felicitarlo, ¿verdad?<p>

Después de todo Martín es su amigo. Sin embargo, al pasar el primer mes las formas de cariño del rubio hacia el chileno van cambiando. Una manera extraña en demostrar su cariño, produce un poco de desconfianza en el chico. Alejamiento. Distancia. Incomodidad. Factores que hacen dudar. O quizás sea su imaginación.

Sabe que no es su imaginación. Martín es amable que es capaz de colocar su chaqueta sobre un charco de agua para que el menor pueda pasar sin problemas. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Está bien que sea amable, pero que no se vaya al extremo de tratarlo como una damisela o un señorito de la realeza.

Cualquiera le diría que es normal que un amigo se preocupe por ti. No obstante, siente que le invade su espacio. Anda muy pegado a donde sea que vaya. Todos los días lo pasa a buscar a la universidad, de la forma que el chileno quería al conocerlo, pero ahora no es necesario. Ve a su amigo robot todos los días, hasta en la casa. Le es suficiente con soportarlo allá con tener que hacerlo después de clases. Ah, también cuando salen de compras. O salen con amigos, ya sea a discos o casas ajenas-prestadas.

Siente como si Martín estuviera sobre él en todo. Se ahoga.

Quiere decirle que lo deje unos momentos a solas, que ya no es necesario que lo pase a buscar, ni que sea un sirviente. Ya todos saben que Manuel si tiene _amigos, _y de los mejores.

Quiere decirle. Pero a la vez no. ¿Por qué? Siente como si él formara una parte de su cuerpo. Puede suene tonto, estúpido y cursi, pero es así. ¿Acaso esto se siente cuando hay amistad? O sea, sabe que un amigo es parte de ti; no es igual que "la media naranja" o "alma gemela". ¿Esto se siente? Ni con Francisco lo siente así, ni con Arthur. Será por pasar más tiempo juntos, compartiendo anécdotas y unas cuantas discusiones. Sí, discuten. Manuel no sabe cómo ha llegado a tener tanta confianza, incluso le contó sobre su niñez, no tanto, pero lo hizo.

Y lo peor (según él), un día cualquiera el argentino lo vino a buscar. Manuel le dijo que se iba más tarde porque había una práctica de partido. Martín no dudó en querer participar. El futbol es su amor, su pasión, su todo. Con eso, Manuel sabía algo nuevo de Martín, por lo cual no se negó en que participara. De ese modo jugaron a la pelota. El castaño tenía una vena en el cuello al no creer que el muy imbécil de su amigo fuera tan bueno para jugar. ¡Lo odiaba! Podría soportar a Luciano, a Sebastián, hasta Antonio… ¡pero no a ese weón de metal! ¡No, jamás! Y eso no era todo. Claro que no. Manuel se había cansado y regresó a la banca a tomar agua. Mientras miraba cómo jugaban…mejor dicho, miraba al rubio quien soltaba una que otra sonrisa al disfrutar el partido, hizo a Manuel sonreír de lado, quien se percató sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué al verle la sonrisa también sonrió? Era tonto pensar que la sonrisa de Martín fuese linda. ¡Ni pensar en eso! ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Y sabía perfectamente que eso no es por ser amigos.

Posteriormente se dio el descanso durante el debate mental chileno. González bajó la cara y luego la levantó perdiendo de vista a Martín. Lo buscó con sus propios orbes oscuros hasta encontrarlo… ¿era su imaginación o estaba hablando con Pedro? Ni siquiera se conocían como para que ambos agarraran tanta simpatía compartida. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué tendría que enojarse en llevar bien con otra gente? No era de su importancia.

Entrecerró los ojos directamente al par. La verdad, no le agradó para nada esa situación. Martín dejándolo de lado. No le gusta. Pero no lo reconocerá.

Esa es una de las pocas razones de querer decirle que le dé su espacio. Se confunde. A la vez quiere y a la vez no. De todas maneras lo sabrá al pasar los días. Qué es lo que realmente quiere.

En la segunda semana del segundo mes ya lo sabe. El argentino sigue estando encima de él para todo, para donde sea que vaya con la excusa de ser su amigo y que debe cuidarlo, sobre todo cuando no queda nada para regresar a la tienda necesita disfrutar los pocos días con el chileno. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? No se da cuenta que tiene cansado a su cliente, solo muestra sonrisas alegres mientras que el castaño mantiene el semblante serio, mirando el suelo, viendo sus pies caminar por la calle.

― ¿Qué querés hacer mañana? ¿Salir? ¿Te paso a buscar otra vez? ―Martín pregunta entusiasmado.

―Para ―Manuel se detiene dejando confuso al rubio, quien le pide saber que sucede―. Deja…deja de perseguirme.

El de cabellos rubios ladea la cabeza. González alza la mirada. Al principio el argentino entiende que se trata de no seguirle la caminata y que prefiere pasear solo. Pero le toma más atención a la mirada de al frente comprendiendo a lo que se refiere.

―Pero…soy tu amigo. ―se argumenta.

Basta.

―Solo eres un objeto que compré para usarte como imagen ―habla con la realidad de las cosas―, para callar a todos los que decían que no tenía amigos. Para eso te compré ―da una pausa. El rubio entristece la vista. Manuel desvía el rostro―. Las maquinas no pueden ser amigos, porque no sienten lo mismo que uno.

Termina. Necesitaba decirlo al fin, aunque…por alguna razón no se siente muy bien ni convencido con sí mismo.

El argentino estira los labios, irónico.

―Tenés razón ―responde―. Creo que…me estaba apegando y encariñando mucho con vos, che ―trata de parecer no afectado disfrazándose con sonrisas―. Si querés…me podés regresar a la tienda, no hay problema.

―Debo esperar a que termine el mes. ―para su mala suerte tendrá que esperar un par de semanas más. Unas pocas. Demás que las puede soportar, si es que no anda encima suyo.

Martín carraspea la garganta, sintiendo la brisa sobre sus cabellos, telas y _piel_― ¿Qué harás después?

Manuel le mira. Se refiere que hará cuando deba regresar a la tienda. Los compañeros del chileno preguntaran por él, es los más seguro.

―Les diré que te fuiste de viaje. ―dice simplemente.

―Ah.

―Regresemos a casa.

* * *

><p>― ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me dejas de perseguir? Ya te dije que no quiero que me sigas, no quiero que seas mi amigo. Eso ya terminó.<p>

―Porque…no quiero ser más tu amigo.

― ¿Qué?

Manuel no le entiende. Quedó claro que no quería que le siguiera todo el tiempo, sin importar que tuviera alguna especie de microchip instalado en el cuerpo del muchacho del rizo programado para ser un buen amigo.

Ya quedan pocos días para que se acabe todo esto. Puede ser alivio al pensar así, pero no vivirlo. El de ojos verdes hizo el intento en no estar pendiente en todo, en ser amable con el moreno. Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le ganó. Tampoco es como si estuviese obsesionado con el muchacho.

Ahora, no comprende las palabras de Martín. Manuel le dijo que no quiere más, que esto terminó. Lo dijo bien claro. Y Martín le sale con que no quiere ser más su amigo. ¿Quiere o no quiere? Si le sigue y lo cuida todo el tiempo es porque quiere. ¿Acaso se está burlando? Debe saber que Manuel no está para bromas de ese tipo, menos en este preciso instante.

El argentino traga dificultoso. Tiene nervios. Está tenso. Es el momento de decirle la verdad, algo de su vida que el chico no sabe.

―Yo…jamás pensé que me iba a pasar esto ―respira profundamente tratando de colocarse más nervioso de lo que se encuentra―. Hay algo que no sabes Manuel ―presiona los ojos. Los abre mirando directamente al aludido. Toma valor―. Yo no soy completamente una máquina, era un humano, como vos.

¿Qué mierda está diciendo?, piensa el menor. ¿Eso es posible? ¿Es un juego de Martín?

―Tuve un accidente hace tres años atrás por exceso de velocidad ―sigue contando―. Me amputaron las extremidades, partes de mi cuerpo ya no me respondían ―para él no es bueno recordar aquello, sin embargo necesita contarle para luego terminar con lo siente por el joven―. Pero ellos…me ayudaron en reponerme. Mi cuerpo es de 70% máquina, lo demás es humano. Puedo sentir, Manuel. También tengo sentimientos. Por eso que soy el "mejor amigo" de la empresa, el número uno. Porque entiendo a las personas y les ayudo. Lo mismo sucede con vos, pero…nunca creí que iba sentir algo así.

¿Por qué le está contando todo eso? ¿Es enserio todo lo que dice Martín? ¿Debe creerle? La expresión del argentino dice que debe creerle, que no miente en nada. Más la muestra en su mirada de que no se siente cómodo relatando algo que no debe hacer, por contrato. Para Martín no es fácil hablar.

―Martín… ―susurra el castaño, viendo que no es mentira esa historia. No tenía idea que el rubio había sido una persona pasando por momentos difíciles. Ni siquiera quiere saber qué se siente sentir que parte de tu cuerpo no te responda. Se supone que el que necesitaba alguien ese momento era Martín.

Y se asusta, porque esa empresa…está loca.

El del rizo ya se siente un poco mejor. Se sacó un peso de encima, aunque le queda una parte para completar. Da un paso hacia adelante.

―Manuel…me…me… ―le cuesta. Las mejillas se le ruborizan― Me gustás. Me enamoré de vos.

―No…esto no está pasando. ―ahora no quiere escucharlo más, menos que se le haya declarado. Era lo único que le faltaba.

―Es-Es verdad…yo…

Frunce el ceño. ―Si esto es por tu trabajo, te pido que te largui' ―no quiere que juegue con él. Le puede creer lo del accidente, pero lo otro no. Decide ir a la puerta de su habitación para que se vaya y lo deje a solas, sin embargo, el rubio le alcanza a sujetar la mano―. Suéltame.

―Olvidá el puto trabajo ―le comienza a decir cortante, serio, severo, no lo va a soltar. Gira para verlo frente a frente―. Olvidá todo lo de esa tienda. Miráme como persona, una persona que te quiere ―siente que Manuel intenta zafarse mientras tiene la mirada alzada hacia el producto comprado en modo desafiante, aun así, Martín no lo va a soltar aunque le peque―. Alguien…que estaría contigo para siempre, soportando tu malhumor y cambio de actitudes. ¿O que creés? ¿Qué vos sos el único que se irrita por mi carácter? ―sonríe de lado totalmente sarcástico y como si fuera una sorpresa― Vos también me irritás por tu carácter. Sos…cerrado. Y sé que iba logrando hacer que tu expresión lograra más sonrisas por cada día que pasara. Decime Manuel, ¿he cambiado tu manera de ser, de ver las cosas? ¿Algún cambio? ―no recibe respuesta. Termina el forcejeo― Respondéme. No me mientas. En estos meses te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo me mentís.

El chico se mantiene en silencio. No quiere responderle. Lo mira.

Decide soltarlo.

González le da la espalda. Y Martín piensa que a lo mejor fue un poco duro con sus palabras.

―Manuel.

―Cállate un rato ―le interrumpe enseguida―. Sí, he cambiado en ver las cosas, pero…

―No…no es necesario que me des la razón ―arquea una ceja desviando la mirada―. Sé que sos orgulloso para admitir.

Luego el chileno voltea encontrándose con una sonrisa argentina. ¿A pesar de todo le sigue sonriendo, cayéndole bien?

―Deja de sonreírme. ―le pide.

― ¿Sabés por qué te sonrío? ―éste no le hace caso a lo de repente posa la frente en la del castaño― Porque…te gusto. Igual me gustás, boludo.

― ¿De-De dónde sacai' eso? No es así. ―acto seguida se aleja al a ver tenido el perfil de su amigo tan cerca. Nunca había visto los verdes de Martín tan de cerca. Demasiado cerca, tanto que sintió el corazón saltar, comenzando a latir con prisa.

Luego no dicen nada. Yacen en silencio. Lo único que se oye es el ruido de la cama cuando el rubio se sienta. Manuel sigue de pie.

― ¿Viste cómo te cambié? ―cambia un poco el tema el argentino.

―Dijiste…que no querías ser más mi amigo ―procede a decirle, porque no entiende todavía lo que le quiso decir desde el comienzo―. En realidad… ―baja la cabeza y se traga por esta única y última vez su orgullo― eres con la única persona que he sentido que eres…un amigo.

―Es cierto ―suspira―. No quiero ser más tu amigo ―oh, vaya. El pecho de Manuel se tensa―. Porqueeee…quiero…am… ¿Querés ser mi novio? ―eso es todo. Martín no quiere ser más amigo de Manuel, quiere ser algo más cercano. Conocerlo más adentro.

Con lo dicho, el menor es tomado por sorpresa sin ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. No esperaba una propuesta amorosa, haciendo que el del rizo pensara que fue muy rápido en proponerlo, y se siente un tanto avergonzado por ello. Manuel tose disimuladamente olvidando lo anterior, o algo. Porque si le corresponde, ¿Qué hará con Martín? Lo debe volver a la tienda. Es de suma importancia saber que pasará.

―Se supone que mañana te tengo que dejar a la tienda. ―dice seriamente metiendo las manos los bolsillos del pantalón.

―No quiero ir ―niega con la cabeza―. Me quiero quedar con vos. Ellos entenderán.

― ¿Seguro? ―duda en que los de esa empresa entiendan lo sucedido. Pero viendo a Martín, está totalmente convencido.

―Sí ―curva los labios―. Ellos me dijeron que si algún día encontró a la persona correcta o el amor de mi vida, puedo ser libre. Únicamente por seguir siendo humano. ―guiña un ojo, totalmente feliz.

―Vaya. ―al aparecer esa genta no está tan loca como había pensado.

―Oye… ¿sabés que vengo con baterías? ―de repente pregunta y se acuerda, ya que es muy importante para seguir funcionando en la vida. De todas formas no tiene buen presentimiento.

― ¿Baterías? ―pestañea desentendido― ¿Vienes con baterías?

Vota un suspiro agotador. Sabía que no dicen nada sobre las baterías. ―Duran hasta el día de la entrega o a veces terminan antes.

― ¿Qué sucede si se acaban? ―empieza a tener intriga, y tampoco siente algo bueno en esto.

―Me apago ―responde sencillo. Acto seguido escucha unos pititos provenientes de su muñeca. Se revisa abriendo la parte mencionada. El monitor le indica de lo que están hablando. Hace un puchero―. Tengo mala suerte, me voy a apagar en sesenta segundos. ―vuelve a sonreír como si nada. Le sonríe a Manuel.

―No… ―masculla.

―Fue un gusto conocerte Manuel ―cierra los ojos dedicándole la expresión más contenta en todo este tiempo―. Me alegrá en haberte ayudado y no ser solo apariencia. ―suelta una risilla sin darse cuenta en las manos empuñadas del chileno quien va odiando esas risas mentirosas cuando recién las cosas van mejorando.

Se va apagar, y sigue riéndose. Feliz.

Lo odia.

―Dime donde consigo nuevas baterías. ―pronuncia el castaño.

― ¿Eh? ―se desorienta por completo. Parpadea sin tener el habla para responderle mientras los segundos pasan, donde Manuel pierde el control y la paciencia.

― ¡Dime rápido! ―tanto que coloca las manos sobre los hombros argentinos, sorprendiéndolo.

No está bromeando, va enserio.

Entonces le contesta. ―Son baterías que no la venden en ninguna parte, sólo en la tienda, pero vale…muchos, muchos ceros. No cualquiera las puede obtener.

―Me importa una raja ―de esa manera dicha, se hace a un lado hurgando en los papeles sobre su estante, moviendo las manos totalmente acelerado con encontrar algo―. Tiene que haber algo en las instrucciones…

―No tiene nada. ―no hay para que mentir.

―O probar con otras baterías… ―no lo escucha. Lee las instrucciones y no hay nada sobre las baterías. No, no quiere que Martín se apague.

―No sirven ―otra vez no miente. No tiene esperanza, ni cree que un milagro como en los cuentos de hadas lo mantenga despierto para seguir viendo al castaño. Éste se detiene considerando que no existe nada que hacer―. En fin ―Manuel voltea―. Gracias por dejarme ser tu amigo ―le regala la última sonrisa―. Te quiero, che.

**3…**

José Manuel sigue de pie, observándolo. No se acerca.

**2…**

Por último, Martín hubiese querido probar sus labios. Aunque sea un pequeño beso, ya sea de despedida. Por dentro no quiere apagarse, es como estar muerto.

**1…**

La sonrisa la mantiene aún. ¿Por qué no te acercas Manuel? Hasta un simple abrazo sirve para despedirse.

…

_**Fuera de Servicio**_

― ¿Martín? ―apenas articula sintiendo presión en su pecho. Las piernas le flaquean un poco para acercarse, sobre todo al ver la escena del cómo se apagó el joven de cabellera rubia. Repentinamente bajó la cabeza de golpe, donde su rostro es cubierto por las hebras.

Se aproxima más. Lento. Con cuidado. Solo espera que sea una muy mala broma del amigo que compró.

― ¿Martín? ―se sienta al frente del sujeto. Lo toma desde los costados de los brazos― Martín responde ―no recibe respuesta. El aludido ya no está con él―. Mírame.

Pide que levante la cabeza y le diga que es parte del producto como una broma de un buen amigo. Y que después mataría a la empresa por esas bromas crueles, ya que ni gracia tiene hacer sufrir a la otra persona, menos cuando es la "máquina" quien se te declara diciéndote que el 30% es humano y puede sentir. Cuando las cosas debieron haber sido al revés. Martín era el que necesitaba ayuda, no Manuel.

Por favor, que lo mire.

Comienza alterarse.

No pasa nada.

―Ya poh weón… ―lo zamarrea, y nada. Rápidamente se pone de pie revisando otra vez las instrucciones, puede que las haya leído mal. No se dará por vencido en hallar una solución, algo que puede despertar al rubio.

Está desesperado sin resultados. Vuelve donde la máquina. Se sienta detrás de su espalda. Le levanta la camiseta, sacándole las baterías. Tal vez si las golpea una contra otra se recarguen.

Pero nada.

Grita un insulto.

No se va dar por vencido. Tiene una idea. Coge su celular marcando el número de Francisco mientras sale de la casa, corriendo a toda prisa. Le avisa que va a su casa porque necesita de su ayuda, sin contarle para que es. Al llegar, le entrega las baterías al ecuatoriano apresurándolo con que las recargue con lo que sea tenga de sus inventos de ciencia. Francisco se maravilla por la inusual estructura de las baterías, jamás había algo así, y José Manuel le ordena que se apresure porque es urgente.

Al tener listas las baterías, se las entrega con la curiosidad de saber para qué son. Manuel no le deja terminar la pregunta y le agradece con que algún día se lo pagará. Y regresa a su casa, entrando de golpe. Corre a su habitación donde el individuo no se ha movido de su estado.

Se acerca, le coloca bien las baterías. Oprime el botón para encenderlo. Se va a sentar al frente de Martín esperando a que despierte. "_Por favor funciona, por favor funciona, por favor funciona…"_ pide mentalmente, cerrando los ojos. Lo menos que quiere pensar en que capaz que no resulte. Su modo de ser pesimista no debe aparecer en este instante.

De repente oye el mismo sonido que oyó cuando lo encendió por primera vez. ¿Resultó? Observa.

La cabeza se levanta. Los ojos verdes se abren.

― ¿Volví? ―se pregunta Martín. Sí, volvió― ¿Cómo…? ―no alcanza analizar nada. El chileno sin pensarlo se le lanza al cuerpo ocultando el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Todo es repentino. Es como si algo mágico lo hubiese regresado. Y no articula ni una sola palabra más, menos puede mover los brazos para corresponder al gesto en cuerpo. Solamente mira la pared sintiendo los pómulos arder.

―Quédate. ―dice el chileno, sin salir de lugar.

― ¿Uh? ―le toma atención, bajando los orbes hacia la nuca del chico. Y le corresponde el abrazo. Luego sabrá que pasó para que regresara. Lo importa, que se quedará― Ah… Sí.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente van a la tienda. El argentino supo por qué despertó, no obstante no podrá seguir con las mismas baterías por dos meses más. Necesita más. Por eso yacen aquí. Le cuenta a la señorita que atiende que debe hablar urgente con el jefe sobre lo que propuso la vez que aceptó ser parte del proyecto y de la empresa.<p>

No hubo inconveniente alguno. Un trato es un trato. Martín encontró a la persona correcta (o eso espera), para pasar con la misma persona, no personas distintas para entablar amistad. No tiene nada en contra de eso, se siente bien con haber ayudado a otra gente en cambiarle la manera de ver las cosas, tener a alguien que le escuche cuando tienen problemas. Un amigo. Para Manuel desea ser más que eso.

―Gracias por todo. ―agradece Martín con esperanza de futuro, cogiendo una cajita decidiendo guardarla dentro de una bolsa para que sea más cómodo en llevarla. Dentro yacen una gran cantidad de baterías. Las necesitará cada vez que las requiera. Manuel tendrá un pequeño cacho que deberá preocuparse.

―Muchas gracias. ―luego es el turno del castaño, al no haber ningún problema como había creído. El rubio había dicho la verdad sobre en ser libre.

Posteriormente se despiden y salen de la tienda. Por suerte es sábado. No hará mal dar una vueltecita por las calles o ir a una plaza. El joven del rizo invita a sentarse en una banca. González no quiere sentarse ahí, prefiere en el pasto. El primero acepta. Toman asiento en el césped. Observan a la gente despreocupada pasar.

El cielo está despejado.

Se ocultan en la sombra de un árbol, el más cercano.

―No estoy seguro ―menciona Martín, seriamente―. Creo que en un par de años más la empresa dejará de existir.

― ¿Y? ―no le encuentra la importancia.

―Las baterías que me dieron con suerte me alcanzan para cuatro años ―da a conocer los datos lógicos que sacó. Enseguida el menor le mira―. Si esos años pasan y la empresa no existe…me apago. En resumen, estaré muerto.

―No digai eso. ―ya tiene suficiente con lo sucedido, y luego dice que él es el pesimista. Para no entrar en discusión, enciende un cigarrillo. Lo aspira.

Martín lo observa.

―Lo digo ―sonríe―. Habrá que aprovechar bien lo que me queda, si sucede. ―lo dice en todos los sentidos posibles hasta en doble sentido, sin quitar la vista de encima en el castaño, quien vota el humo cerrando los ojos y mostrando media sonrisa.

―Lo haré, porsiacaso. ―responde. Vuelve a llevar la mano que sostiene el cigarro a su boca, pero el mayor le detiene, y la baja para acercarse en probar los labios ajenos. Así de improviso, sin avisar, sin nada. Únicamente con cariño, ejerciendo despacios movimientos contra la boca chilena, donde cuyo dueño se atonta y se debate en regresar para corresponder. Hasta que lo hace.

Desciende los parpados. Se deja llevar. Ambos se dejan llevar gustando el sabor de sus paladares y aquel entrelazo de lenguas, uniéndose por cada muestra de gustarse del uno al otro. La lengua de Martín parece de verdad, ¿acaso esa parte es humana?

Diablos…piensa en eso y le da nauseas al solo imaginarse que algunas partes es carne y otras de metal. ¡Arg!

Aleja sin ser brusco al rubio. Éste no entiende lo que pasa, ¿lo habrá ahogado? Ladea la cabeza inocentemente, esperando que le diga algo.

Manuel alza la mirada, algo jadeante. No le queda otra que mostrarle una sonrisa estúpida diciendo que aquí no ha pasado nada, que todo está de maravillas, hasta el beso.

Martín sonríe por eso. Y acerca el rostro. Quedando centímetros de distancia.

―Una cosita, Manu ―menciona. El nombrado alza una ceja pendiente de que su cigarro no se apague―. No le hablés a la nada. Parecés loco, ¿viste?

¿Ah? Eso es un insulto hacia el castaño. Frunce el entrecejo. Claro, que no estando enojado.

―No le hablo a la nada. Tú no los ves, _¿viste?_

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lo terminé, dios. Me costó cuando iba al medio del oneshot, fue terrible. Bien, parece Inteligencia Artificial… xD. No importa mucho. La idea se me ocurrió al ver "Caso Cerrado" (enserio), donde hubo un caso que se trataba de una página que vendía amigos. Tú eliges el que quieras que sea tu amigo y lo tienes. Así de simple. Yo pensaba que eso no existía, sobre todo al decir a alguien que está solo "Cómprate un amigo" o "Cómprate una isla".

Y no sé. Tal vez el final me quedó pobre, pero no quería alargarlo más de la cuenta. ¡Perdóneme! ;O;

●**Coo: **Mitología Chilena. Es una criatura parecida a un ave, más bien a una lechuza. Es de color pardusco, de grandes ojos redondos y brillantes, muy parecida en tamaño y formas a la lechuza. Se dice que suele ser tomadas al servicio de los brujos.

Quise colocar al Tue-Tue, pero no. Me decidí por algo nuevo :3

Y bien, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Solitudely. Espero que haya sido lindo ^^

Cuídense. Pórtense bien, coman, se bañan, duerman xD

¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**

**Juu~**


End file.
